


Comfort Enemies

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Supergirl frowned and flew by clouds for what seemed like hours. Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	Comfort Enemies

I don't own Superman TAS characters.

 

Supergirl frowned and flew by clouds for what seemed like hours. *There aren't any villains for me to defeat in Smallville* she thought.   
Her eyes settled on a tent. *Hm? I don't remember viewing a tent earlier.* After flying to the tent, she looked into it. 

Supergirl's eyes were wide as soon as she viewed a preacher standing in front of a large alien with multiple tentacles and eyes.

''You never found others for me to control, Reverend Amos Howell. You're useless.'' 

Reverend Amos Howell frowned and bowed. ''My apologies, Unity.'' 

''Are you willing to suffer the consequences?''

Reverend Amos Howell nodded. ''I'm willing to suffer the consequences.'' He cried out after a tentacle struck him. He winced as soon as he fell on his side. 

''One more chance, Reverend Amos Howell. One more chance to find others for me to control. Return without humans? You'll always suffer.''

Reverend Amos Howell stood and winced again. Another frown. Another bow. He emerged from the tent at a snail's pace. One side of his body began to hurt another time. He collapsed on it.

Concern formed in Supergirl's eyes before she flew to Reverend Amos Howell. ''You may be a villain, but you shouldn't suffer.'' She viewed Reverend Amos Howell's wide eyes. Supergirl watched as he revealed tears. She blinked twice. Kind words were going to cause him to spare her? Supergirl helped him stand. She heard Reverend Amos Howell while he sobbed. 

Supergirl glanced at one smile with long teeth. She gasped. 

''My tears weren't false. My master caused me to suffer.''

Reverend Amos Howell continued to smile. ''You'll suffer before I bring you to my master,'' he said before a tentacle emerged from his mouth and wrapped around Supergirl's body.

 

THE END


End file.
